Lost and Found
by musegirl88
Summary: Set after series 2 episode 4, Alisha's grieving Future Simon in silence, while trying to figure out how to get closer to Present Simon. The rest of the group will be featured in the story, doing what they do best. Pairings undecided, reviews appreciated.
1. Restless

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've written any fanfiction, but since watching Misfits I've felt the urge to get back into it and create my own story with the characters we all know and love. Still muddling along as far as plot goes, and this first chapter is quite short, but I thought I'd post this and see if people think it's worth continuing with. As I say, it's been a while! Reviews and any constructive criticisms are welcome, thanks in advance, and here's hoping you all don't think I'm wasting my time here :)**

One by one, the fluorescent ceiling panels flickered to life. The large room appeared bare and cold, almost sterile. But she knew differently. It was simple, it was clean, it was... him. Alisha crawled onto the bed and placed her head on the pillow, breathing in deeply. His scent wasn't there anymore, but she closed her eyes and tried to remember it. Soap, a hint of aftershave, and something else, something she had never been able to define. Even the memory of it was enough to make her heart beat faster.

She rolled onto her back, running a hand across the cool sheet beneath her. The things they'd done together in this bed, the things he'd made her feel, all came flooding back. Everything had been so unexpected. He could touch her without being affected by her power, for one thing. When he'd first gently ran his fingers down the side of her face, she could scarcely believe how good it felt to finally have proper human contact again. She never wanted him to stop touching her. She thought it would always be like this.

And then he died.

Abruptly she sat up, both hands gripping the edge of the bed as she remembered what happened. He'd saved her life; the bullet intended for her had hit him instead. She'd held him in her arms, blood flowing freely from the wound in his chest. She'd known then he was going to die, but she'd still wished with everything she had that he'd be all right. Within a minute, he was gone, and once again she was untouchable, isolated, and alone.

She looked at the wall almost completely covered in photographs, with the exception of several digital clock displays, all reading zero. The countdown was over. Everything he'd needed to achieve to set the future right had been done, according to him. She didn't understand half of what he'd said about the future; he'd been so cryptic. The less she knew the better, he'd claimed. There was still so much she didn't know, and now he could never tell her.

She breathed his name. "Simon." Silent tears trickled down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The dull grey clouds hung low over the community centre, almost like a blanket. The whole area could be described as dull; minimalist-style buildings that were all angles and slopes, concrete steps and walkways. Simple, stark, and utterly boring.

Nathan put his hands on his hips and peered around from the roof of the community centre. The hotspot, the chill-out zone, a place of peace for the group. Whenever there was an opportunity to avoid the required work, Nathan found it. He stood close to the edge of the roof, admiring the view. He stretched his arms up over his head, making an unnattractive face as he yawned. Swivelling around, he looked at the others, all sitting silently in the old recliners they'd 'borrowed' from the centre. "I've been thinkin'."

"First time for everything," Curtis muttered.

"We should all do somethin'. Go out, get blind drunk, have some fun. We've been doin' this community service bullshit for too long, it's startin' to get depressing. Look at Barry." He pointed to Simon, who sat up a little, appearing apprehensive. "If anyone's in need of a drink and a shag, it's him. And me too, while we're at it, if there's time. But that's not the point."

"So what _is _your point?" Kelly asked with a scowl, taking a drag of her cigarette.

Nathan slowly paced back and forth, arms clasped behind his back, as he considered. "Through no fault of your own, I'm sure, you've all become... what's the word? Lifeless? Boring? Something that means both. Ah! Deadshits! You're all a bunch of deadshits lately, and I plan on bringin' you all back to life with a good old-fashioned string of petty crimes fuelled by massive amounts of alcohol and drugs. How's tonight for everyone?" He rubbed his hands together.

They all stared back.

"What makes you think we want to party with you?" Curtis stood up. "You're an annoying little shit that we're forced to put up with for eight hours a day. Why would we hang out with you by choice?"

Nathan put a hand on his heart, pretending to be wounded. "And there I was, thinkin' that during our time together we'd bonded. I thought you cared. Shame on you."

"Whatever." Curtis shook his head and started walking to the door leading to the stairwell. "You lot coming?"

Kelly stabbed her cigarette out on the chair arm and headed for the door. After a moment, Simon followed.

"All right then, fine! I'll go out and get pissed and get laid on my own then, will I?" Nathan shouted after them. The door closed behind Simon, leaving him alone on the rooftop. "Shit." He'd always known that he wasn't exactly everyone's cup of tea, but that was part of his charm; at least that's what he'd thought. Maybe he'd been too much of a smart arse lately. More than usual, anyway. He waved it off, confident that eventually they'd come round.

His phone vibrated in his jumpsuit pocket. A text message. From Alisha. She hadn't joined them on the roof; earlier she'd mumbled something about having some alone time. He never really paid a whole lot of attention to the things she said. Her breasts, however, never failed to capture his interest. A thought struck him. Her and Curtis were finished, so she could be looking for a shoulder to cry on. _Or a dick to sit on, _he thought. His smirk changed into an expression of confusion when he read her message.

**Help me.**


	2. Unexpected

**Author's Note: This is a short one, mainly as a way of saying that I'm still going with this, the story plot is progressing slower than I thought but I'm sure I'll get there! Reviews and any constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

He thought for a moment before texting, **With taking your clothes off?**Ha. Clever.

A moment later she replied.**You're an idiot. Meet me out front.**

"Well, isn't this interesting?" he mused aloud. He slipped the phone back into the pocket and went inside, heading down the stairwell and into the wide main hallway. Pushing both of the swinging doors open theatrically, he slowly strolled outside and found her sitting on a bench. "So. You've finally come to your senses. You're ready to give all this..." he gestured up and down to his somewhat unimpressive frame. "...a test drive. Try before you buy and all that." He waited for her to rip her clothes off and throw herself onto him, or at the very least tell him to go fuck himself, but the reaction he got was neither. She was staring, not exactly at him, but past him, as if he were invisible.

"Can you get pills?" she finally asked.

Nathan was a little surprised, not so much at her request for drugs, but that she was asking him in the first place. "I have my ways. Surely you've got your own connections, right?"

"Not anymore, I don't." She looked at the ground. "My dealer doesn't like it when I forget to pretend he's a mate. Kind of lost touch with him. Now he's not replying to my texts."

Nathan sat down next to her. "I used to be the same. For a while there I was dealin' a bit of coke, and you wouldn't believe how many people would crawl up my arse tryin' to be my best friend. I mean, I loved the girls hangin' off me and whatever, but it feels all shallow and pointless after a while."

Alisha cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "You got sick of girls paying attention to you?"

"Damn, thought you'd believe that. I said it in my serious voice." Nathan pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket and slid out a cigarette. "So how many do you want me to get you?" He lit it up and breathed in deeply.

"Dunno. However many it takes for me to forget everything."

He exhaled the smoke away from her. "I've got a mate who reckons you only need half of one of his to think you're an astronaut. Want me to organise it for you?"

Alisha nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks."

He took another drag. "So why all this secret textin' business? You could've just asked me normally."

An unreadable expression crossed her face. "I don't want... the others to know about this."

"You mean Curtis?"

A pause. "Yeah. Curtis, of course."

"Easy. Mum's the word." He passed her the cigarette. "How 'bout I get one too, and we both go out, get fucked up and see what happens?"

She flicked the ash off the end of the cigarette as she considered. "Yeah. Could be fun." She fixed him with a stern look. "I'm not having sex with you."

He raised both hands. "Hey, I never said anythin' about sex, that's you and your filthy, filthy mind. Stop undressin' me with your eyes."

One side of her mouth curled up in a wry smile. He couldn't help but grin back. She always looked pretty, but when she smiled, she was stunning. He mentally slapped himself and regained focus. "So tell me. What exactly are you tryin' to forget about?"

The smile vanished as quickly as it came. "Everything."


End file.
